Mourn for Light
by sleepyxin
Summary: Sequel to Mourn for Love,the third story of Mourn series.Being captured in Malfoy Manor,what will Lucius do to play with two poor young boys?


題目：Mourn for light  
作者：淺眠  
配對：Draco/Harry  
警告：implied rape plot  
簡介：Mourn系列第三部。

Draco平躺在自己的床上，空氣中彌漫的是一種詭異的寧靜，一切的事物都是那么安靜，仿佛時間在這一刻停止了，而他也停止了呼吸，模糊的環境讓他錯覺的以爲時間停留在了他學生年代。

Slytherin地窖的房間裏，四周是冰冷的石牆，壁爐裏的柴火劈啪的作響，虛假的月光從高聳的窗外投射進來，在地板上畫上條條剛剛的圖形。Draco幾乎將自己融進了這一片黑暗之中。

黑魔王野心勃勃的企圖將光明一方擊潰，他是如此的強大，就像人們傳說中的一樣，而Draco不過是這潮流中的一顆無關緊要的石子，他無法改變任何事，他也不企圖能阻止什么，閉上藍色的眼睛，他只是希望在最後毀滅前，能夠一直陪伴在一個黑髮少年的身邊。

卑微或者渺小，曾經那些讓他自豪的東西都已經不復存在了，Draco不是什么Slytherin的王子，他甚至不確定自己還配不配使用Malfoy這個姓氏，他只是知道，當太陽不再那么耀眼，黑暗籠罩一切，除了彼此，我們還有什么可以失去的？

Harry……曾經年少的他多少次想要愉快的呼喚這個名字，想要能夠站在男孩的身邊，和他一起帶著孩子氣的微笑看著周圍人被捉弄。

Harry就像陽光，吸引著他們這些從小被黑暗所覆蓋的人，如此溫暖，如此的耀眼。也許Draco最初只是因爲關於Harry的傳說，畢竟英雄是每個孩子的目標，但時間的移動總會讓童話破滅。

慢慢的握緊拳頭，Draco翻身從床上坐起來，黑暗的房間是如此的冰冷，但是他卻覺得身體如同置身火海，從心臟開始，逐漸延伸到了四肢，那種滾燙的感覺讓他的肌膚痛的生硬。

"Harry……"這個名字就如同一把犀利的劍割開了他的胸口。"……Harry…"用力按著胸口喘著氣，他的聲音更加的堅定了一點。

如果他注定會被黑暗淹沒，他至少希望另一個男孩能夠重新得到陽光的洗禮。

Severus不確定自己還能面無表情多久，每次來到Malfoy莊園都讓他覺得無法呼吸，而Lucius就像在炫耀什么一樣，總是都讓他欣賞著他得意的成果。

看著Potter被帶著項圈赤裸著跪在沙發的邊上，雜亂的頭髮上還粘著白色的斑點，他的身上佈滿著縱橫交錯的鞭痕，Severus想吐，他從沒有那么強烈的欲望想要嘔吐過。

"Severus，怎么樣？對我的新玩具感覺如何？"Lucius坐在沙發上，一手隨意的揉著Harry的頭，帶著殘忍的微笑看向前方黑髮的男子。

"沒什么興趣。"強迫自己用冷漠的聲音回答，Severus的視線無法克制的回避著Harry的眼神。

那是一種罪。任何一個本應該站出來卻閉著嘴的人的罪。

Severus感覺自己的罪會讓他下地獄，不，也許他已經在地獄了。那兩個孩子在他的面前遭受著折磨，Draco的感情和Harry的肉體，他們的靈魂在他的面前被打成碎片，而他卻無動於衷，麻木不仁也許是對他的一種恭維。

Lucius的嘴角微微勾起，這個男人的眼睛充滿了野心和欲望。"Severus，你需要消遣。"Lucius一把抓起Harry的頭髮，讓男孩痛苦的呻吟。"要不要我提供你一個玩具呢？"

瞳孔收縮，Severus全身冰冷。"不用。"他機械的回答。"我不想毀了屬於我們主人的樂趣。"

一個標準的Death Eater，一個忠心耿耿的走狗，這就是Severus忍受著面對自己靈魂嘔吐欲望所扮演的。但是爲什么他卻越來越無法輕易的露出假笑，爲什么他越來越無法感覺到自己血液流動的溫度？

"Severus，你知道怎么讓籠子裏的小鳥放棄逃跑嗎？"Lucius優雅的喝著酒，隨意的問著，享受著自己創造的一切罪。

"折斷它的翅膀。"乾巴巴的回答。

"恩，好辦法，卻不是我喜歡的。"

"那是什么？"Severus預感Lucius的回答一定會讓他反胃，這個男人已經邪惡的連魔鬼都自歎不如了。而黑魔王，相對的，Severus卻覺得對方倒是仁慈了點。

"刺瞎它的眼睛，失去了對光明的憧憬，它便會安靜的投入黑暗的懷抱。"

一陣刺骨的寒冷，Severus覺得自己從頭到腳無法克制的被凍僵了，眼前的人是如此的恐怖，讓他難以想象，他藍色的眼睛裏充滿了欲望和野心，他隱約的感覺Lucius已經脫離了控制，即使是黑魔王也無法控制眼前的男人。

不能忍受繼續在這裏呆下去，Severus幾乎是倉皇的想要離開。扭頭的瞬間，他對上了一雙死寂的綠眸，如此的可怕，如此的詭異，就像一個製作精良的玩偶，圖有華麗的外表，卻不見那精致的靈魂。

那無聲的控訴如同幽靈一樣在耳邊徘徊，如同一個耳語者在你的身後，讓你的內心備受煎熬。

他到底是一個凡人。

"Severus，你會怎么做呢？"Lucius鬼魅般的聲音在他的背後響起。

Death Eater的聚會開始頻繁的在莊園召開，即使沒有黑魔王的出席，依然能夠熱鬧非凡，因爲他們有折磨的玩具。

Draco依然活著，他會呼吸，他會吃東西，他會說話，他能夠像曾經的Malfoy少爺那樣活著，只要他不反抗他的父親。Draco想要微笑，因爲他再次回到了原來的生活，只是唯一不同的是，他的身體每時每刻都在被一股火焰灼燒著。

Lucius喜歡在他的面前折磨Harry，他會讓Draco站在邊上看著自己是如何在Harry的身上留下痕迹，偶爾Lucius會命令Draco照著他剛才的做。

"過來，Draco。"Lucius說道，他從床上下來，對著一邊的金髮男孩說道。

Harry的身體顫抖著，他死死的抓著身下的床單，他的背上火辣辣的痛，下體同樣撕裂的疼痛，也許是太過痛苦，他恍惚的覺得自己的下半身失去了知覺，眼鏡已經沒有了，這可以偶爾讓他矇騙自己，Draco並不在房間裏。

活下去，Harry，我們一起活下去。

我不能看著你那樣，Harry。

我發誓，Harry，我發誓會陪著你，不再離開。

他的腦袋裏是Draco低喃的聲音，遙遠而清晰，卻是他唯一擁有的東西。及時身體的痛苦已經麻木，希望已經成了絕望，但他已經答應了Draco，他會活下去，所以，現在要做的事情已經簡單了許多。

Draco慢慢的走過去，順從的走到父親的面前，是的，父親的命令是無法抗拒的，因爲他需要活下去，他和Harry只要服從了命令才可以活下去。Draco在內心露出微笑，心臟卻一陣抽痛，但至少他表現得很好，Harry也是。

"到床上去。"Lucius命令。"我要看你幹Potter。"

金髮男孩的身體猛地一顫，但他還是順從的開始脫去自己的衣服，意識仿佛逐漸的脫離自己的肉體，Draco似乎正漂浮在半空，嘲笑的看著另一個自己的懦弱，這就是他爲活下去要付出的代價，做一個小丑，無論是什么事，只要能夠愉悅他的父親，他就要服從，即使那讓他的唯一純淨的感情被玷污。

行動遲緩的爬上床，Draco將自己的身體覆上Harry的，身下的人是如此的冰冷，就好象是從水裏撈上來的一樣，Draco的呼吸吹在Harry的脖子上，他僵硬著身體無法動彈，那一刻的他是膽怯的。

Lucius意外的並沒有發火，他在一邊的沙發上坐下，帶著迷人的微笑欣賞眼前的表演，誰也無法從他深邃的眼睛裏看出任何的暗示，而這讓房間裏的兩個男孩更加的感覺無助。

Harry的呼吸很沈重，Draco的體重壓在他的身上，他背上的傷口很痛，但他不敢發出聲音，對方的體溫卻讓他安心，那種溫暖是如此的熟悉，還有Draco的氣息。

"Draco，你還在等什么？"

"是的，父親。"

Draco機械的回答，他開始慢慢的移動自己，將自己的身體小心的觸碰著Harry，他聽見Harry因痛苦而抽氣，他小心的親吻著男孩的脖子和後背，希望能夠起到幫助。

Harry緊閉著眼睛，他覺得自己的心臟劇烈的疼痛著，被人觀賞自己和Draco發生關係讓他的反胃，那感覺就好象你極力保護的東西正被人慢慢的破壞，而你無法阻止，甚至必須帶著微笑歡迎這些。

茫然的摸索著，Harry的手在床上尋找什么，終於他的指尖碰到了什么，是Draco的手指。帶著驚恐絕望，Harry死死的抓住了它，他感覺到Draco一瞬間的顫抖，就像電擊般劇烈，然後Draco回應了，他們十指交握，就像用盡了所有的力氣。

Draco的勃起慢慢的進入了Harry流血的入口，他是如此的緩慢，如此的輕柔，幾乎是讓Harry落淚的小心，Draco在努力的維護他們的感情，那脆弱的彈指即破的愛情。

是的，Harry能將此稱爲愛情，因爲那是如此的激烈，卻又柔和，沒有什么東西能夠與之相橫，痛苦與否都不再重要了。

"Draco…"他輕輕的在口中低喃，用只有Draco能夠聽見的音量反復的呼喚著。

Draco在他的體內抽動，一次又一次的將他們的身體結合，讓自己深入Harry的體內，感覺那滾燙的軀體包圍自己，如此的炙熱，甚至超過了那總是灼燒著Draco的火焰。

"Harry，Harry…"Draco親吻著他的脖子，在他的耳邊喘息。"Harry…活著，一起……Harry…"

"Draco…"Harry開始哭泣，他感到疼痛，卻不是源於肉體，因爲那已經麻木。咬著嘴唇努力不要發出聲音，Harry不希望被Lucius聽見任何聲音，因爲那都可能破壞這一切，而這些是他唯一能得到了。

"stay with me……Harry…don't leave me…"

"I won't……"Harry弓起身體，體內的肌肉收縮擠壓著Draco的身體。"I won't leave you……"

他們是手指緊緊的交纏著對方，比身體的結合更讓彼此顫抖，直到高潮結束，他們無法放開彼此的手。

"Draco，我讓你幹Potter，可沒讓你讓他高潮。"Lucius的聲音劃破了空氣刺進了他們的身體，現實的冰冷再次將他們推入地獄。"Potter，看來你似乎還沒有受教啊，這次要這么懲罰你們呢？"

他們依然要爲了活著而付出代價。

Draco被寒冷沖醒了腦袋，他不能夠讓Harry留在這裏，他是被黑暗腐蝕了的傀儡，但是Harry不是，他可以得到光明，他可以回到陽光下，Draco不能把Harry留下。

Lucius是什么時候離開房間的Draco不清楚，他只是呆呆的站在一邊，雙眼空洞的看著床上的人，緩慢起伏的胸口告訴他Harry還活著，但是還能多久？Draco不禁自問。

他的雙腿因爲多次承受拷問咒而顫抖著快無法支撐自己的重量，Lucius對他不算殘忍，因爲他不會在自己的身上留下任何痕迹，但是拷問咒卻也稱不上什么寬待。

但Harry…Draco只覺得眼前一片鮮紅，那鮮豔的亮紅色幾乎讓他失明，他從不知道自己竟然對血液是如此的恐懼，鼻腔裏滿是血腥的味道，那味道如此的接近，就好象就在自己的臉上，錯覺的，Draco幾乎以爲自己全身都被浸泡在血液之中。

艱難的挪動自己，Draco詛咒著自己虛弱的雙腿，他來到床邊，跪在地上，凝視著Harry死寂的臉。藍色的眼睛裏反射出一張慘白的臉，混合著痛苦被深深的烙進Draco的心裏。

"Harry……"

黑髮男孩睜開了無神的雙眼，試圖想給對方有個微笑，可惜失敗了。

Draco抽氣著，他伸手抓住了Harry朝自己伸來的手，將腦袋埋在了床上，他的肩膀顫抖著，發出細微的聲音，Harry知道Draco哭了，他想安慰的撫摸對方的腦袋，可是身體卻不聽使喚。

"Harry…我該這么辦……Harry……"Draco沙啞著自問。

"Stay……with me……"

Draco沈默了，他無法回答，無法回應，他做不到那么自私，他以爲他可以，但是他沒有Harry那么勇敢，他只是一個膽小懦弱的人而已，Draco始終不是什么英雄。

他知道他正在走向死亡，現在的每一步都可能會讓Draco去和死去的母親團聚。Lucius也許不會因爲他的無能而殺了他，但是絕對不會爲自己的冒犯而放過自己。

Draco突然想要放聲大笑起來，在決定的這一刻，他感覺自己竟然意外的輕鬆，也許是他已經被那痛苦壓抑的太久了，現在終於能夠將他們從自己的背上挪去。

這個世界已經被戰爭摧毀的面目全非了，雖然在Malfoy莊園裏，一切都沒有任何的改變，但是Draco不是傻瓜，他依然可以從那些風吹草動中知道真相，Harry不能夠繼續留在魔法世界，他可以去麻瓜世界。

他從小就是在那裏成長的，他可以在那裏開始新的生活，忘記魔法世界，忘記這裏的生活，忘記曾經的朋友，忘記他。

"Draco？"

金髮男孩僵硬在了書房的門口，慢慢轉過身，他看到Severus在他的背後，黑髮的男子望著眼前的人，有點意外男孩出現在這裏，Lucius明確的禁止Draco靠近書房，而Draco不是會違背他父親命令的人。

"Draco，你在這裏幹什么？"Severus再次問道。

Draco沈默了，他不知道要如何回答，任何人，任何人只要不是Severus，他都可以立刻將對方擊倒，但是對Severus他的教父，他做不到。

"我……"他閃爍著眼睛，猶豫著，而就是那一瞬間，Severus知道眼前這個看著成長的男孩要幹什么了。

"你知道你在幹什么嘛，Draco？"Severus苦笑的問。

"Severus…"

"不要告訴我，我不確定將來會不會被攝魂取念。"Severus打斷了Draco的話，黑髮的魔藥教授帶著悲哀的目光在教子的臉上掃了一眼，這個青年長大了，不再是那個只會嚎叫的孩子了，他懂得了什么叫做犧牲，而Severus卻沒有感到一絲的喜悅。

轉過身，Severus離開了原地，就好象他從沒有在這裏出現過一樣。那是一種撕裂般的成長，在艱難的情況下的強迫成長，Severus感覺自己滿手血腥，他一直可以有機會拯救Potter，但爲了他的間諜身份，他保持沈默，終於現在，他教子的血也將成爲其中之一。

他感到噁心，Severus對自己感到噁心。

"Draco？"Harry茫然的看著眼前的人，他不明白爲什么Draco會突然出現，他不明白爲什么Draco會給自己一個壓縮袋，更不明白爲什么Draco要將一把門鑰匙塞到自己的手裏。

看著黑髮的男孩，Draco貪婪的注視著Harry的臉，希望將男孩的一切都牢牢的記在腦袋裏，這個他曾經厭惡，卻最後願意付出生命的人。

"Harry，拿著門鑰匙，你可以逃出去。"Draco微笑著說。

"爲什么？"爲什么要他離開？他不是答應過自己不會離開的嗎？

"你不屬於這裏，Harry，你和我不一樣，這裏的一切都是那么黑暗醜陋，但你卻依然那么耀眼。"Draco的手撫上他的臉頰。"離開這裏，離開魔法世界，你值得一個新的開始。"

"不……你說過你不會離開我。"Harry的眼睛裏充滿了茫然，他被關的太久了，久的已經失去了希望，但現在有人卻重新給了他希望，可他已經不知道要這么回應了。

"是的，我不會離開你。"Draco緊緊的擁抱住他，幾乎要將對方捏碎，Draco將腦袋埋在Harry的肩膀，他的胸口撕裂著，那可怕的火焰再次的灼燒著自己，讓Draco快要痛的發瘋了。"只是你離開而已，Harry。"

"Draco……"

"走。"Draco猛地推開他，喊出了密語啓動門鑰匙，在Harry詫異的眼神裏，注視著黑髮男孩消失。

一切都結束了……

Draco回到了自己的房間，安靜的等待著父親打開自己的房門，然後殺死他，或者也許自己會有幸的被黑魔王親自處置，Draco爲這個想法而顫抖，那天可怕的記憶再次回到了他的腦海裏。

他僵硬的坐在椅子上，望著壁爐。他等待著，安靜的空間裏，他可以聽見挂鐘滴答滴答走動的聲音，門外傳來的說話聲，甚至連大門被打開的聲音他都能聽見，Draco頭一次發現，原來等待死亡並不那么可怕，只是有些漫長。長的讓他懷疑自己是不是被遺忘了。

終於，Draco決定離開那壓抑的讓他喘不過氣的房間，或許他可以主動去找他的父親，那么他可以死的直接一點。

他打開門，然後左拐朝著前方走著，雙腿仿佛有著自己的意識，而當Draco從失神中醒來，他發現自己回到了Harry的房間前，自嘲的笑著，Draco終究在乎的只是一個人而已。

Harry曾經就在這間房間裏，而現在，他將在麻瓜世界活下去，自己會被遺忘，Draco後知後覺的提醒自己，也要學會忘掉Harry，忘掉胸口習慣性的抽痛。

打開房間，他想最後回憶那個男孩存在過的地方。

"Draco。"

Harry站在房間裏，帶著淡淡的微笑看著他。

金髮的男孩僵硬在了門口，這不可能，這一切根本不可能，Draco愣愣的看著對方，當他發現眼前的不是幻覺後，幾乎是憤怒的，他沖了過去猛地抓住了Harry的肩膀，使勁的搖晃。

"你瘋了嗎，Potter！爲什么！爲什么回來！你不知道你浪費了什么！你是白癡還是傻瓜！Potter！爲什么回來！"

"因爲你在這裏，Draco。"Harry平靜的回答，眼睛裏化不開的絕望。"我找不到離開的路，我看不到光明，我的周圍早就是一片黑暗了。"

"Harry……"

"不要離開我，也不要讓我離開。"Harry懇求著，他緊緊的摟住Draco的脖子。"我會活下去，你會活下去，我們一起。Draco，don't let me alone。"

Draco徹底屈服了。他不會再放開Harry的手。

他抱住了Harry，感覺那熟悉的氣味，那會在擁抱中磕得自己生疼的骨架。Harry的身體依然冰涼冰涼，卻讓他不再感覺被火燒一樣痛苦，他感覺到那熱量現在是溫暖而不灼傷的，在這巨大的牢籠裏，他們依然需要彼此來取暖。

門外，Severus默默的爲他們關上門，替他們暫時阻隔殘酷的現實，爲自己減輕罪惡。

——END——


End file.
